Stupid Hormonal Buggers
by OrangeJuice7
Summary: A Dramione Fanfic. Draco and Hermione..alone in a closet....what could they be doing?... PLAYING TRUTH: Very funny. Please R&R!


Hermione was running down a hallway, trying to get to potions class.

She was 15 minutes late, and Snape was going to kill her, (more like take a bazillion points from her house).

She took a 20 minute nap in the Gryffindor common room, which turned into a 40 minute nap.

_Ugh, Snape the stupid bastard is going to kill me! _she thought.

_  
_She turned left to go down another hallway when she heard a noise from the broom closet she passed.

She suddenly stopped, and listened closer, then slowly made her way to the door.

She put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door with a big bang.

" HOLY SHIT!"

Hermione screamed from the sudden deep voice, and she got pulled into the closet.

It was dark, but she could tell who the figure in front her was.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing in a broom closet...alone?"

"Um...truthfully, I don't know..."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're up to something, Malfoy. I know it."

He sighed.

"I'm skipping class."

Hermione broke down laughing.

"So you hide in broom closet? Oh man, this is good, real good."

He glared at her.

"Shut it, Granger."

"No seriously, why did you decide to skip class _and_ hide in a broom closet?" she said emphasizing the and.

"I SAID I DONT KNOW WOMAN! LET ME BE! MY GOD!"

She just started laughing harder.

He sighed and sat down in one of chairs in the room. Weird. There's a chair in the broom closet.

"So, why aren't you in class? I thought the bookworm was never late," he smirked at her.

She leaned against the wall opposite from him and glared.

"I fell asleep."

He burst out laughing.

"Smooth Granger, smooth."

"Shut it, Malfoy."

Then Hermione sighed. "I might as well not go to class; I'll just go after class and tell Snape I wasn't feeling good."

Malfoy gasped.

"OH MY GOD. YOU WOULD SKIP CLASS, AND LIE TO A TEACHER? BRAVO GRANGER, BRAVO!" He started clapping.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

Wow, they were actually getting along.

"So, what now?" asked Hermione, clearly bored.

"Let's play truth."

"Okay, hit me Malfoy."

"What?" asked the confused Malfoy.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes for the second time.

"Sorry, Muggle saying. I mean, you go first," said the amused Hermione.

"Okay so, do you really have feelings for the weasel?"

"Don't call him that and no I don't. I got over him."

"Alright, your turn," said the satisfied Malfoy.

"Have you ever had sex with an older woman?"

Malfoy stayed silent for exactly two minutes. Hermione smirked. He sighed and knew that he had to answer.

"Yes, I have."

"Who was it and how old was she?"

"Ah, ah, ah Granger. Only allowed to ask one question," he said, wiggling his finger at her.

She glared at him and told him to ask the next question.

"Okay, so, how serious did you get with Krum in our fourth year?"

"We only kissed once, and let me tell you, it was HORRIBLE! Ugh, I hate thinking about it." Hermione shuddered at her old memory.

Malfoy grinned and motioned for her to ask the next question.

"Alright, if you could kiss anyone in the school, who would it be?"

Malfoy looked into Hermione's eyes, got up from his chair and stood in front of her, and said so quietly, Hermione had to strain her ears and lean forward to hear him.

"You."

And then he kissed her. It was slow and soft. At first Hermione didn't respond because of the shock, but she quickly overcame the shock and slowly kissed back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. The kiss went on what seemed like forever.

Then the door burst open, and there stood McGonagall and Snape.

They quickly broke apart and put a big space between themselves. They looked at each other bewildered.

"Mr. Malfoy? You were supposed to be in my class this morning." McGonagall looked at Malfoy.

"And Miss. Granger, you were supposed to be in mine..." Snape said, narrowing his eyes at the two.

The two teenagers just stared at the two teachers.

"Well I can assure you that you two aren't getting out of this. And especially of the inappropriate actions you two were doing."

Hermione blushed, and Malfoy tried to cover his laugh by coughing.

"You two are getting a month's detention with me every night," Snape said in his snotty voice.

Both students nodded and rushed out of the closet.

McGonagall sighed.

"Ah, teenagers."

"Tell me about it. Stupid hormonal buggers," Snape hissed.

"Severus! We were once teenagers too."

"Ah, but see. We were sneaky and smart and never got caught."

McGonagall just rolled her eyes, and made her way to her office.

**Man, I love writing Fanfics about them two **

**I hope you guys liked it! AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :)**

**Please and thank you!**


End file.
